


The Cursed Child

by Draco_Dormien



Series: 2nd generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we in this house Scorpius, Why? Why does things like this happen to my family? And oh why why are you a Malfoy?!"</p>
<p>Albus Severus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy</p>
<p>Albus has always lived under the shadow of his father and brother. Trying to fill the shoes of the Chosen One was always going to be a hard task, but when he feels like the Sorting Hat should never have put him in Gryffindor, and he is harbouring feelings for one of your best friends, Scorpius Malfoy, then Albus Severus Potter may be in for an eventful Sixth Year....</p>
<p>Most Characters belong to J.k Rowlings Wizarding World</p>
<p>Related to my first work, which has been discontinued to write this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

1st September 2017  
Hogwarts Express~Leaving Platform 9 3/4  
The door slid open with a definitive clunk. Albus looked up from his book to see a tall, gangly boy with a shock of white-blond hair falling around his pale, slightly freckled face. A face that was looking at Albus nervously, but with a tinge of curiosity.  
"Um...Do you reckon I can sit here? there seems to be no spaces elsewhere, at least, none that are available according to the people in the carriage..."  
Malfoy, that is who he was. Albus's father had pointed him out before they had got on this train, The Hogwarts Express, finally.  
"Of course, sure, whatever. My cousin, Hugo is siting here, he just went to find his friend, Nargle Longbottom, but there is loads of room..." he paused then remembered he hadn't introduced himself. "I am Albus Potter."  
"Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you Albus." he said holding out a slender hand. Albus shook it. " you don't mind me asking do you, but...?"  
"Yes, yes, I know I am Harry Potter's son, yes the bane of Voldemort, The Chosen One, whatever!"   
Scorpius cringed at Al's overreaction, but sat down undeterred , as Albus mumbled an apology.  
"No, I'm sorry for bringing it up Albus. It's just... well I know how you feel. People always compare me to my father."  
Uncanny, that was exactly how Albus felt. He nodded slowly, and they left it at that.

The conversation turned to Quidditch, they had both been to the Quidditch World Cup last year.  
"Who did you see?" Scorpius asked.  
"France v. Australia."  
"Wow, I heard Australia won by was it, 408 points?!"  
"Yes, they're so good! I have the flag in my trunk- I will show you when we get to Hogwarts." Said Albus, excitedly. Scorpius nodded, but looked at Albus with a look of concern on his face.  
" Are you nervous about school?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course I am! its Hogwarts for Magic's sake Malfoy! And James , my brother, has told me many tales of his first year... the last thing he said to me was watch out for the Thestrals!"   
"I thought they were invisible!"  
"I know, me too!"  
"But anyway, it's mainly because I am scared of what people will think of me, how thay will react to me- being a son of an ex-deatheater and all... " He trailed off, blushing.  
"hey, Don't worry Scorp, I'm sue we will all do fine. What d'ya reckon- will you try out for the Quidditch Team next Year?"  
"I'm not vey good, my dad was always a bit nervous of giving me a broom before I stared school... I am more of a book person...." he said sadly .  
"Yeah, neither me. I usually play with my family and they are ALL better than me!My Dad was captain and the youngest person of the Gryffindor team in over 100 year when he was chosen for Seeker in his first year, Mum was a great Chaser, James is on the team at the moment ( a Seeker, of course),Uncle Ron Keeper and he still plays on an Amateur team, Uncle George a Beater, Then there's Hugo-who you will meet in a bit who's better than me, and his sister Rose and mine, Lily are good! James says I am too weedy to play. I can catch the snitch... "

"You could be Seeker then?"

"Nah, I am scared of heights!" Albus kicked himself, why on earth did he tell Scorpius that?

Suddenly the door banged open and a short boy with a myriad of freckles, bushy ginger hair, and a wide bucktoothed grin appeared in its place.  
Oh Merlin, Al, you HAVE to see these sweets, they are SO much better than Unc. Georgie's. They're ama- woah. Is that Malfoy? What did Dad say about avoiding him Al, that family is trouble. "   
Scorpius slumped into his seat. Hugo glaring at him.  
"Heh, Hu, don't be horrid, stop being such a prejudiced pig. Come on, let's try these sweets then."  
Albus managed to diffuse the tension, but Hugo still looked a bit grumpy when he sat down next to Albus.  
"How was Nargle?"  
"Oh, she was fine, looking forward to seeing her dad, seeing as she hasn't seen him since last Christmas... But Alex Narcissum was teasing her about her cloak-you know the kind her mum makes for her are a bit mad. So I hexed him!" Hugo said rather too proudly. Albus sighed, Hugo's hexes never went very well.  
"And what happened...?"  
Hugo shrugged nonchalantly,  
"Well, suspect he will have to head to the hospital wing when we get to Hogwarts. He had some weird looking growths! At least Jen got a picture though-it's so not fair that she's allowed a phone when we're not, just because her dads Muggleborn and her mum is a Muggle. Mum made me leave mine at home!"  
"Yeah, my parents said the same thing Hu, that we need to concentrate on work and not rely on Muggle technology..."  
"Mmmm... Hey, Malfoy, do you know Alex Narcissum? He's your kinda person isn't he....?"  
"N-no, sorry. I don't know anyone here. My dad homeschooled me when I was younger. I have only met a few other wizarding kids."  
"Really? What about your Mum?"  
"Dunno who my real mother is... But I have a step mum, Astoria." He shrugged.  
"Oh... Sorry. That's Astoria Greengrass right?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. And yeah that's right."  
"Eh, I think my Mum didn't get on with her in school, a few years apart though I think...."  
"I'm not sure, we don't chat much. Hey Al, do you mind if I have a sweet?" Scorpius said turning to Albus.  
"Sure go ahead, just don't eat anything labelled 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' - uncle Georgie gives us tasters."  
"They always taste a bit odd or have side effects, amusing on others but not so funny to us..." Hugo finished for Albus. "What is your team Malfoy?"  
"Chudley Cannons." Which was also the team that Hugo supported. Albus preferred Holyhead Harpies so felt left out of the conversation.James came in not much later, probably to tease Albus most likely, his favourite past time. His reaction to their new friend was very much like Hugo's first thoughts, and he soon stormed out, claiming they were all going to be in Slytherin at this rate.

That triggered Albus to think about houses again. He had assumed he would be in Gryffindor until James' letter announcing his house came home and Albus had since been constantly worrying about his house. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, Albus was quite smart, but Hufflepuff or Slytherin? He didn't know if he would cope.  
He recalled he fathers words:  
"Albus Severus, you are named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew... But if you it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into consideration. "  
Albus looked at his cousin, who would be a Gryffindor, through and through, then at his new friend Scorpius, from a line of Slytherins. Maybe things can change, Albus Severus Potter.

 

This is the complete first chapter. As you will see it is a dream of Albus, now aged 16, of what happened on his first Hogwarts train journey. For the next chapter VOTES PLEASE!  
Xxx


	2. Chapter Two

2025 2nd September   
Gryffindor Boys Dorm   
Sixth Year

Albus groaned and strained to open his eyes. The morning sunshine was streaming through the towers slit windows into their room. Oh how he had missed Hogwarts during the holidays. He was glad to be back. He could hear Hugo snoring on his left, and saw Scorpius sleeping face down on his right, his curly blond hair mussed up and reflecting the sunshine, his long limbs taking up the whole bed. Toni Taylor, a small muggle born boy with long raven hair and chocolate skin was asleep opposite him, next to Magnus Finnigan- the tall, buff, blond Quidditch captain, pure blood and typical Gryffindor jock. Al's room mates.  
Al sat up yawning and recollected his dream...why had that first day at Hogwarts come back to him like that? With Hugo and meeting Scorpius and worrying about Houses. He needn't have been concerned, his dad had been right of course. When Al had whispered to the Hat that he didn't want to be in Slytherin it had screamed "GGRRRRYYYFFFFFIINDOOORRRRR!"   
And Al had scrambled off the stool to join Scorpius on their table, even James had grudgingly congratulated him. James was now Head Boy, Seeker and ever popular, he had a girlfriend called Thalia Bennet, and had been rubbing the fact in Al's face all summer.  
Albus's little sister Lily Luna Potter was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw, the first smart Potter, uncle Ron had said laughing, and Mum had punched him.   
Albus climbed out of bed....

To be continued


End file.
